Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a user interface and an electronic device and method for implementing the user interface through a touch screen.
Description of the Background
Electronic devices can be provided with various user interfaces to allow users to conveniently control operations on the devices through the user interfaces. These devices can also allow users to utilize functions via the user interfaces.
In recent years, electronic devices have been developed to serve a variety of functions. With the advancement of technology, the sizes of electronic devices have also become smaller. As electronic devices become smaller, a manipulating key or a mouse, may serve as an input device to a user interface. The input device may select functions through a touch screen. While touch screen technology is still improving, conventional electronic devices do not allow for the implementation of a variety of user interfaces, thereby limiting user satisfaction. Therefore, to improve user satisfaction, various types of user interfaces may need to be developed.